I Owe You
by PurtFiend
Summary: Puck's life is saved and he'll do anything to pay back the favour. Rated T but there is some hard slash and strong language. I don't own the Glee or the characters. I love reviews - who doesn't!


**I Owe You One**

The Glee club spilled out of the theatre into the sunlight, happy and excited after watching the play Rent. It was a great excursion; one, because it was a matinee and they were excused from their afternoon lessons and two, the amateur cast was really phenomenal and three, it was Rent! Who didn't love it!

Puck had enjoyed himself more than he would ever let on, but he was running late. He had promised his Mom that he would pick up his sister from school and take her to her Scouts meeting. He moved faster than the other Glee members who were laughing and re-singing the rent songs. _Fuck it! _He didn't make the light and would have to wait until it was green again and the traffic stopped. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the light to change. Some of the Glee members caught up to him and stood and chatted in a group. Puck ignored them, willing the light to go in his favour. The light changed and off he charged across the street so intent on getting to his truck that he didn't notice the car speeding toward him. The driver in the car was busily texting his wife, so he didn't see that the light was now red and that a boy was directly in his path. Luckily for them both, someone was alert and saw what was about to happen and he was in a position to so something about it. Without thinking of his own safety; Kurt suddenly shot out onto the street barreling into Puck. The weight and momentum of his body sent both of them sprawling out of the way of the on-coming car.

"What the hell?" Puck shouted as he managed to scramble to his feet.

"Kurt!" screamed Mercedes as she burst past Puck almost knocking him down again. She flew to the still form of Kurt lying in the road. The rest of the Glee club surged around them.

"What happened?" asked the jock still unsure of what was going on.

"Dude! Kurt just saved your life! That car almost drove into you! He pushed you out of the way." exclaimed Matt as they both moved to where Kurt was lying.

Mercedes looked up tears streaming down her face. "Is he dead? He can't be dead!"

Puck dropped down by Kurt and felt for a pulse on his neck. He didn't really know what he was doing but he saw it enough times on TV to try it. He was close enough to hear Kurt moan a bit and move his head. "He's not dead, just unconscious!" Puck lightly slapped the slim boy's face and squeezed his shoulders. "Kurt! Kurt! Are you with us?"

Kurt moaned again and tried to move. Mr. Schuester had arrived by this time and dropped down beside Puck. "Don't move Kurt, The ambulance is on its way."

The next day the whole school was abuzz about incident. Kurt, hero of the day had saved Puck from certain death. Luckily, Kurt wasn't hurt too badly; he had a mild concussion from hitting his head on the curb. He had to stay over night in the hospital for observation and would have to stay home from school a couple days, but it could have been much worse.

By the end of his second lesson of the day, Puck was already sick to death of the entire situation. Why couldn't he have been the one to save Kurt, instead of the other way round? He was the bad ass one; he should have been the hero. He was happy that he was alive but wished he didn't have to live through the next few days. All this nodding and smiling and saying yes wasn't it great Kurt was there, yes what a brave thing to do, and no I won't picking on him any more. It was wearing him down and it would even be worse when Kurt finally attended school. Everybody will be clapping the boy Cheerio on the shoulders and telling him how great he was. Of course Puck would have to look and sound grateful and hide the fact he was actually pissed off. The worse part was that he now OWED Hummel. He hated owing any favour to anyone. It had to be Hummel of all people. This was big, how could he pay this one back?

* * *

Hummel was finally back at school and was pretty much getting the hero treatment. It was an awkward first meeting for both Kurt and Puck; the former wasn't used to being recognized and spoken to by Puck without violence ensuing, and the latter wasn't used to being grateful for anything.

"Look dude, I owe you for saving my life." Puck stated, starting the conversation.

"It's okay, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. It could have been anyone."

"Not everyone would have the balls to do what you did, Hummel. I really mean it, I owe you."

Kurt smiled. "Really you don't owe me anything at all."

"But I do," Puck stated, "and I want to pay you back."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean I want to do something for you that's equal to saving my life. So I can pay back the favour."

"But there's nothing I want from you."

"There must be something I can do for you."

"You can start by calling me by my first name Kurt."

"I can do that, what else?"

"You can be my friend."

Puck just stared at the smaller boy, "Let me get back to you on that."

* * *

"Puck! What's wrong with you! You're not paying any attention. If you're not interested in us making out why don't you just leave." Santana huffed indignantly.

"Sorry San, you know how much I love watching you two girls making out. It's a real turn on. I just can't get Kurt off my mind."

"Kurt! Why would you be thinking of that little homo when you're watching me and Brittney."

"He saved my life. Now I'm beholden to him and I hate that! I have to find a way to pay him back."

"Clean his pool for a month or something."

"He doesn't have a pool. I was thinking of buying him clothes, but I don't have the money or any idea what kind of designer shit he likes."

"He must have some idea of how to pay him back, ask him."

"He wants me to be his friend." Puck replied disgustedly

"His Friend? You hang around him and it'll destroy your tough guy image. Remember what happened when you lost your Mohawk."

"You think I don't know that? It's hard enough just being pleasant to him."

"Why don't you let him taste your lips?" Brittney suggested helpfully.

"What!" both Puck and Santana exclaimed together staring at Brittney incredulously.

"Remember when Kurt was super straight for a day? I made out with him after school and while we were kissing he asked me what boy's lips tasted like. He seemed really eager to know. So I figure Puck should show him."

Santana gently grabbed the blonde's hand. "Brittney, you know you're my BFF and I adore you, but suggesting Puck make out with Kurt? That's the dumbest thing I think I have ever heard you say,"

"I think it's brilliant!" exclaimed Puck. "I could have a secret make out session with Kurt. He will get to experience the absolute awesomeness of the Puckosaurus and I'll have cleared my debt with him without having to hang around and be his friend. It's perfect!"

"Puck, he is queer and he is a guy."

"He calls himself an honorary girl. He is pretty girly and it's not like kissing him will make me gay. Besides he has less whiskers than some of my cougars. If I can kiss them I can kiss him." He gave Brittney a huge smile. "Thanks Brit you're a star."

"I like stars," exclaimed Brittney all happy. "They're so bright and shiny."

"Just like you Babe, just like you." replied Puck.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" Puck slowed down from running as he caught up to the diminutive teen.

"Hi Noah," Kurt said turning to the bigger boy, he had just reached his car in the parking lot. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's what I can do for you. "replied Puck, scratching the back of his head, suddenly nervous. "I've got an idea for paying you back for saving my life."

"Really Noah, there's no reason…"

"Just hear me out Kurt," interrupted Puck. "I hear that you've never been kissed by a boy. So I figured I could help out there. Why don't we make out." Kurt laughed uproariously.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Puck furiously

"Sorry Noah," Kurt said still chuckling, "You won't believe this, but I actually thought you said that we should make out. Isn't that hilarious?"

"That WAS what I said and I was perfectly serious."

"You want to make out with me."

"Correct"

"In order to pay this debt you think you owe me."

"Yep."

" Aaaahhh That is really sweet, but forget it."

"Why?"

"I'd feel really weird. Not so long ago you used to throw me in a dumpster. Why would I make out with a guy that used to bully me."

"Why would you risk your life to save me, a guy that used to bully you, but not want to kiss me. That's what's weird."

"I want my first kiss to be from someone special."

"I'm special, in fact I'm amazing. No one turns down a chance to make out with the Puckinator."

"I mean I want the first person to kiss me to really like and desire me. I don't want someone kissing me out of some misguided sense of duty. I'm not a charity case."

"Reality check Dude! Who really kisses the person they want to, the first time. That's a romantic myth! Are you a horny 16 year old male or are you some enchanted princess waiting to be awakened by some prince? Cause if you are a princess, you're gonna wait a hell of a long time." Puck waited and waited.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!" replied Kurt

"Ah! Forget it! I'm not wasting anymore time trying to convince you. See you tomorrow Kurt." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kurt shouted after Puck had taken a few steps. "You're right, I am a horny sixteen year old."

"Fine," smiled Puck "When can we meet up?"

"Can you come over to my place tomorrow night after seven? My Dad will be out on a date."

"I'll be there." Replied Puck. "Oh and Kurt? I'm grateful you saved my life and everything, but if you tell anybody about this, I will kill you, and nobody will find out where you are buried, understood?"

"Understood" sighed Kurt.

* * *

_This is awkward! _thought Puck as he stood in Kurt's bedroom the evening of their planned make out session. Kurt looked just as nervous and uncomfortable.

"Well, how do we start?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno we just start."

"Okay." The two boys didn't make a move to each other, expecting the other to start. Then they both decided to move at the same time and collided.

"Oofff! Sorry!" They both mumbled and backed off again.

"Look Noah, you better take the lead. You're supposed to be the experienced one. What do you do when you're with a girl?"

"Um" Noah scratched his head." Well first I look deep into her eyes…" With that he pulled Kurt closer with his hands loosely around the smaller boy's waist. He tried to look intently into Kurt's eyes. Kurt just blushed and started to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" demanded Puck.

"I'm sorry, you looked slightly cross-eyed."

"You're not helping! I was just about to tell you how nice your eyes were. I don't think I'll bother now."

"Is that what you say to all the girls?"

"No! I actually mean it. Your eyes are nice, too nice for a guy."

"Err thanks I guess. What do we do now?"

"Shit Kurt! This is the first time I've had to keep a running commentary on how I make out."

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing in this situation."

"Okay, okay, after we look in each other's eyes we move our heads closer together and – Kurt! You're supposed to be moving your head towards me so our lips meet. You shouldn't to be bending backwards away from me!"

"Look Puck, I've thought more about it, I really don't think that this is a good…"

Puck pulled Kurt in close and brought his lips down on the counter-tenor's lips hard. It wasn't a great kiss; they even banged teeth at the start. It was more to shut Kurt up and stop him thinking, rather than out of any sort of passion. After awhile, Puck pulled away to see Kurt's reaction to their first kiss. His expression was absolutely unreadable. This was getting down right embarrassing. Perhaps Kurt was right to have second thoughts about…

Puck didn't finish that thought because suddenly Kurt's arms flew around his neck and he felt the smaller boy's body press even closer. Puck's head was pulled down and he felt Kurt's eager lips on his. The sudden movement surprised him and he instinctively backed away. Kurt followed him kissing his face and mouth frantically and passionately. Puck felt a bit panicked by the onslaught of kisses and tried to back away further. His leg was stopped by the edge of the bed so he toppled over backwards onto the mattress. This was all the encouragement Kurt needed and he scrambled on top of Puck continuing to kiss him madly.

_So this is what it feels like to be the girl,_ thought Puck as he lay back on the bed with a horny, excited, desperate-to-get-laid teenaged boy on top of him. _Karma, ain't it a bitch!_

"Kurt! Kurt!" Puck exclaimed while trying to pry the boy's body away from him. "Slow down some, we're not at the races!"

Kurt was flushed and looked absolutely mortified. "I'm really lousy at this! I am aren't I?" He asked sadly. Puck thought he actually looked kind of cute, all mussed up and vulnerable.

"You're doing fine. Just relax and slow down and enjoy it. We'll get there eventually. Let me take the lead."

Kurt just nodded and gazed at Noah pleadingly with his big blue eyes. _Shit! He really does have nice eyes._ Noah raised his hand to Kurt's face and brushed his hand along Kurt's soft cheek, then moved his fingers through Kurt's hair and gently pulled the boy's head towards him into a kiss. The kiss was soft, sensuous and long. Puck could feel Kurt's body relaxing as the boy gave himself to Puck's administrations. Puck showed him the best way to use a tongue and Kurt responded with small moans and groans. The kisses deepened and grew more passionate. Soon Puck was the one doing the groaning.

_Oh God! Kurt is a fast learner! He gonna be a great kisser. Almost as good as me. _Kurt soon graduated from deep kisses and started his own research on what makes Puck squirm with pleasure. He started with nuzzling and kissing his neck and moved on to his ear. Not too many people knew this, but it was actually one of Puck's erogenous zones and Kurt found it right off. After driving Puck crazy for some minutes he gradually trailed his kisses back down the jock's neck and started kissing his chest. Kurt carefully undid the first shirt button he came across and then looked up at Puck, silently asking permission to undo more buttons. Puck smiled his assent and Kurt quickly started undoing more buttons kissing and licking Puck's body as he went down.

_I'd better stop this soon, I don't want anymore articles of clothing coming off, _thought Puck to himself. Kurt undid the final button and spread the shirt away from Puck's torso. He sat back on top of the jock's pelvis and just stared at Puck's body. There was such an ardent look on Kurt's face as he gazed down, he almost looked like he was worshiping at the alter of Puck. The jock knew women liked his body but he had never seen such a look of lust and admiration. It made him feel so sexy and desired, he loved it. Kurt then started to unbutton his own shirt and reveal the pale skin underneath. The smaller boy then lowered himself down onto Puck and kissed his way up the jock's abs and paused at the nipple ring. Puck watched as the Cheerio played with the ring with his tongue. The sensations were incredible; the feeling of Kurt's warm smooth skin, the tingling, tickling sensation as his nipple became erect and sensitive and the glimpses of Kurt's red tongue against the brown nipple as he circled it and sucked.

_I'm hard as a rock. I should stop this before Kurt finds out. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. _He knew Kurt was completely aroused because he felt his erection pressed against his leg. He figured as long as Kurt stayed where he was, his secret was safe. Of course, Kurt chose that time to shift his body and press himself against Puck's pelvis so he could kiss Puck's lips. His eyes widened as he felt Puck's hardness. Puck was about to call it quits but Kurt's kisses were so good…

_I guess we can kiss a little longer but if he goes any further…_Puck groaned out loud as Kurt started to rock back and forth, dry humping him. The friction against his bulging pants was making him harder yet.

_Fuck it!_ Puck reached down to his own pants and undid his belt and fly so he feel Kurt's hard groin without the heavy jean material getting in the way. Kurt moaned with pleasure, and quickly followed suit. They both ground their pelvises into each other; Puck holding onto Kurt's ass. As he was kissing Kurt, Puck gasped as he felt a hand move down inside his pants and grab hold of him. Kurt's hand started to move back and forth slowly and then gradually increased the tempo. Kurt certainly knew what he was doing; after all he did have the same equipment as Puck and most likely practiced a lot. Puck's climax was a loud and long one, certainly one of the best ones he had in a long time. After he recovered somewhat, he shifted his weight and rolled Kurt over so he was on top and in a better position to return the favour. He intently watched Kurt's face as the boy grimaced with tension, and then change with a sudden release and rapture. Kurt looked like an angle. They continued to kiss slowly and lovingly as they enjoyed the after-glow.

_That was nice! _Puck thought, _but there is no way I'm doing this again with Kurt._

* * *

"You're not serious!" laughed Kurt as he moved up on his elbow to look into Puck's eyes to see if he was joking. They were still lying together on the bed in Kurt's room.

"I am totally serious. Without a word of a lie." replied Puck looking back at the counter-tenor. "I used to train as a figure skater and I was pretty good too, until I found out what a sissy-ass it made me."

"What age were you when you figured out that you were a sissy-ass?" asked Kurt as he snuggled back down in the crook of Puck's arm to listen to the story.

"I was almost twelve. I was just a regular kid at school. Nobody really picked on me but I wasn't exactly popular either. Then one day these older boys saw me at the rink with figure skates and that was it. They teased me whenever they saw me at school and threw my skates or me around when they saw me at the rink. They teased me for about two weeks and I meekly let them. That wasn't until they humiliated me in front of this older girl that I had a crush on that I did anything about it. When they did that, I totally flipped, I ran after the bullies, and kicked and punched them until some parent pulled me off. I made one of them cry and the other limp home. They never picked on me again."

"Why did you quit figure skating then?"

"Because I found out I was an even better badass than a sissy-assed skater. Word got around school how I went ape-shit on those bigger older guys and beat them up. The popular kids started inviting me to parties. The unpopular kids started to fear and avoid me. Puck was born! That girl I had a crush on – I lost my virginity to her 6 months later. Yep! Good times!" Puck then turned wistful. "I really was a good skater, my trainer had high hopes for me. Who knows what would have happened if I continued."

"Yes, I can see it now. You, skating around a rink with your sparkley, sequined body-hugging one piece, holding up your trophy, with a crown of flowers on your head, just like Johnny Weir."

"Shut up!" Puck shouted mock-angry poking Kurt in the ribs. Kurt just laughed and squirmed trying to avoid Puck's fingers. Puck clambered over the smaller boy until he completely covered his body.

Looking deep into Kurt's smiling eyes he said, "I have never told this to anybody before. No one, not even Fynn knows about the figure skating thing. It happened at my old school. I know you saved my life, but if I hear, even a whisper of this at school I will know it was you and I will …"

"Kill me, and hide the body where nobody will find it. I do know the drill Noah." Kurt said as he finished Puck's sentence smiling up at the larger boy.

"Good!" he continued to gaze at Kurt drinking in his beautiful face. "You know, when I think about it, you did society a tremendous service by sparing it the terrible loss of my bad-assed self. I don't know if a few kisses and cuddles and a climax is nearly enough payback for you saving my life. I think we'll should have at least one other make out session to even the score."

"I think you're right." agreed Kurt with mock seriousness. "It would have been a severe and tragic loss to girls and cougars everywhere if you were hit by that car. I think we definitely need more make out sessions. After all, you do owe me."

Puck didn't answer he was too busy moving in for another kiss.

The End.


End file.
